Diskussion:Dac
Quellen Hi ! Woher hat der Autor diese Infos ? Erfunden scheinen sie mir nicht....--Kanzler Patrick 16:01, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) :Der Artikel benötigt sowieso eine Überarbeitung. Ich denke, das Problem wird dabei behoben werden. Ben Kenobi 16:14, 18. Nov 2006 (CET) Dac Soviel ich weiß, wird der Planet von den Mon Calamari und den Quarren Dac genannt, sollte man ihn dann nicht auch so nennen? --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 13:52, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich denke, wir sollten es eher bei Mon Calamari belassen. Zwar ist Dac der Name der einheimischen für ihren Planeten, jedoch wird er von der Republik und vom Imperium stets als Mon Calamari bezeichnet, wodurch dies der gebräuchlichere Name ist, der sich auch in den meißten Quellen findet. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:37, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Fertig überarbeitet So, ich hab jetzt alles geschrieben, was ich aus meinen Quellen rausholen kann. Der Artikel braucht aber auf jeden Fall noch ein paar Bilder, leider hab ich keine. Könnte also bitte jemand, der entsrechende Bilder hat, den Artikel um diese bereichern und den Artikel korrekturlesen. Ich werde mich jetzt erst mal darum kümmern, dass nicht mehr so viele der Links rot sind. Gruß (hier war mal Bild:Ackbars_Unterschrift.jpg) Admiral Ackbar 19:04, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hast du das Bild in deine Signatur getan? Ich weiß, es gehört nicht hier rein, aber die Frage musste einfach sein :-D --Garm Bel Iblis Tee? 19:17, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, als ich gemerkt habe, dass das hochgeladen wurde, hielt ich das irgendwie für lustig. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:28, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Sowet ich weiss, dürfen keine Bilder in den Signaturen verwendet werden, Gruß Jango 19:32, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur September 2007 (Bestanden) * :Ein super Artikel über einen Planeten, der selbst im Eu nicht sehr oft erwähnt wird (zumindest in den NJOs nicht so oft). Admiral Ackbar hat hier echt gute Arbeit abgeliefert und dieser Artikel muss einfach honoriert werden. Boba 23:38, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Da ich selbst ja Hauptautor bin, enthallte ich mich der Stimme und werde nur einen Kommentar abgeben: Ich selbst finde, dass das bisher mein bester Artikel ist, aber es fehlt noch an Bildern. Für lesenswert dürfte es aber reichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:41, 17. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Der Artikel ist auf jeden fall Lesenswert. Ich lese kaum Artikel über Planeten aber das ihr war wirklich gut man wollte einfach zu ende lesen um alles zu erfahren. Besonders der "Geschichten Abschnitt" hat mir sehr gut gefallen, also gute Arbeit Admiral Ackbar. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 00:36, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Gut geschrieben, alles wichtige ausfürlich behandelt: lesenswert! MfG - Cody 07:57, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Auf jeden Fall, auch wenn Ackbar nicht ganz unrecht hat. Darth Nihilus 66 13:55, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 15:53, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Siehe oben! --Bel Iblis Diskussion 16:42, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich schließ mich euch an, super! Der beste Artikel eines Planeten! Dark Lord disku 19:12, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Ich schließe mich dem an.Tobias 19:17, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Mehr Bilder! - Hier durchaus berechtigt, da es durchaus noch einige visuelle Veröffentlichungen über den Planeten gab. 01:36, 21. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : Na also, geht doch! 22:09, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Mit 9 Fürstimmen und einer neutralen Stimme wurde dieser Artikel zu einem lesenswerten Artikel erklärt. Admiral Ackbar 00:03, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) Dac (die Zweite) Dass der Planet Dac genannt wird steht drin, aber warum nicht... gibt es keine Quelle dazu? Dark Lord Disku 00:37, 11. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Deine Satzstellung ist falsch, es müsste nicht warum heißen, wenn das ganze einen sich direkt ergeben Sinn haben soll. So muss man mehr als einmal drübernachdenken was du eigentlich sagen willst. Obs dazu ne Quelle gibt weiß ich nicht, aber mal ehrlich, warum willst du wissen, was die Quarren/Mon Calamari für nen Grund hatten ihren Planeten Dac zu nennen? Er heißt halt so. Es gibt auch kaum jemanden der wissen will, warum unsere Erde Erde heißt. Boba 23:25, 2. Dez. 2007 (CET) Einwohnerzahl? Hallo, ich habe da mal eine Frage: Hier steht ja das auf Dac 27 Milliarden Bewohner leben. Nun habe ich woanders (ich möchte hier nicht unbedingt einen Namen nennen) gelesen das es auf Dac 27 Billionen Lebenwesen gibt. Was ist nun die Wahrheit? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.243.223.35 (Diskussion) 4. Feb. 2010, 17:13:47) :Englisch Billion = Deutsch Milliarde Pandora Diskussion 17:24, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::In den Englichen Quellen steht "27 billion", also 27*10^9, was auf Deutsch 27 Milliarden wären. Der Begriff "billon" wird aber immer wieder von Leuten, die nicht nachdenken, fälschlich mit "Billionen" übersetzt. Abgedehen davon wäre eine Bevlölkerung von 27 Billionen auch für eine Welt wie Dac völlig unrealistig, dazu wäre eine Bebauung nötig, die dichter als auf Coruscant ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:52, 4. Feb. 2010 (CET) Lesenswert-Abwahl April 2010 (nicht abgewählt) Diese Kandidatur lief von 09.04.2010 bis zum 16.04.2010. * : Vollständigkeit ist bei lesenswerten Artikeln nicht vorausgesetzt. Der Artikel erfordert alle Anforderungen und soll seinen Haken deshalb auch behalten. 'Garm Bel Iblis' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 14:48, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Stimme in allen Punkten von Garm zu.--Jedimeister Kenobi 09:49, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * :Genau, ein lesenswerter Artikel muss nicht vollständig sein. Zu jedem Abschnitt ein paar egänzende Worte, vielleicht ein paar Infos aus ''Vereint durch die Macht, und dann sieht das schon wieder besser aus. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:07, 11. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Hier fehlt einfach im Geschichtsteil zu viel. Legacy ist gar nicht vorhanden, von den Klonkriegen fehlt die Hälfte und der Galaktische Bürgerkrieg ist auch etwas knapp. Ob im NJO-Abschintt auch was fehlt, weis ich nicht genau. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:34, 9. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Juno 09:51, 10. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Fehlt mir auch zu viel, zudem Geschichte am Anfang sehr kurze Abschnitte etc. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:56, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) * : Kann mich in der Angelegenheit nicht entscheiden Ad. Ackbar Ackbars Haus 17:47, 13. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Mit je 3 Pros und Kontras und einer neutralen Stimme wurde der Artikel nicht angewählt. Admiral Ackbar 11:03, 17. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Umbenennung zu Dac In den Legacy Comics wird das Volk der Mon Calamari von Darth Krayt und seinen Schergen verfolgt und getötet. Der Planet wird bei allen Erwähnungen Dac genannt. Sollte der Artikel nicht verschoben werden?--Anakin Skywalker 13:14, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Bin ich auch dafür. So fällt die Doppeldeutigkeit Mon Calamari (Spezies) und Mon Calamri (Planet) weg.Darth Hate 13:15, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich denke, dass die meisten den Planeten als Mon Calamari und nicht als Dac kennen, ich wäre für behalten. Kit Diskussion 13:16, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Verschieben. Nicht nur in den Legacy-Comics, auch in mehreren Büchern oder anderen Comics habe ich schon Dac gelesen; im Essenatial Atlas wird er auch mit Dac benannt. Die WL würde ja bestehen bleiben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:21, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Meiner Meinung nach sollte man immer den Namen nehemn, der in-Universe sozusagen den größten Anspruch hat, gültig zu sein. Da die Mon Calamari die Ureinwohner Dacs sind, wäre es nur logisch und gerecht wenn wir den ursprünglichen Namen, den der Planet von dieser Rasse bekommen hat, nehmen. Wir schauen immer noch viel zu sehr auf das, as die Queelen sagen. Letztendlich stammen die meisten Quellen aus den Federn irgendwelcher Autoren. Wir müssen es (ich weiß, dass ich mich hier wiederhole) aus der Sicht sehen, dass es alles Realität ist und nicht nur Fiktion. Die Mon Cals leben auf Dac und nennen ihn auch so. Die Menschen und andere Spezies haben der Einfachheit halber oder sonst etqwas den Planeten nach seinen Ureinwohner genannt.Darth Hate 13:56, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::[[Jedipedia:Richtlinien#Benennung|''"Wenn etwas umbenannt wurde (wie z. B. ein Schiff), wird der jüngste Name als Artikelbezeichnung gewählt."]] 'Pandora' -bin wichtig- ''Diskussion 10:58, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Hi Pando. Da steht eigentlich, wenn etwas unbekannt ist. Der ANme ist aber bekannt. Zudem würde sich der erste Punkt der Richtlinien ideal damit decken, dass der Planet Dac heißen müsste: # Artikelname ist der tatsächliche Name des Beschriebenen und keine andere geläufige Bezeichnung, was auch Spitznamen und Pseudonyme von Personen oder Abkürzungen einschließt. So z. B. Galaktische Republik anstatt Alte Republik, Yam'rii anstatt Huk und Mitth'raw'nuruodo anstatt Thrawn. Ausnahmen sind natürlich alle Wesen und Dinge, deren tatsächlicher Name nicht bekannt ist. In solchen Fällen wird die häufigste Bezeichnung gewählt. # Wenn etwas umbenannt wurde (wie z. B. ein Schiff), wird der jüngste Name als Artikelbezeichnung gewählt.:Darth Hate 11:15, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Ich bin für Dac, da dies der Name der Einwohner ist, während Mon Calamari, der Name ist, welche Fremde dem Planeten gegeben haben (Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds S. 97) --Modgamers Kummerkasten 11:39, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Die Frage ist, unter welchen Namen der Planet denn offiziell von Imperium/von der Allianz geführt wird. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:53, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Wenn überhaupt, kann dies nur bindet für die Zeit des Imperiums und dessen Kontrolle über den Planeten sein. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:55, 31. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Also ich versteh jetzt nicht, warum es entscheidend für die Benennung des Artikels/des Planeten wichtig ist, wie ihn andere genannt haben. Die MonCals und die Quarren haben ihn Dac genannt über die jahrzehntausende hinweg. Dann kamen irgendwann 4350 VSY andere und benannten ihn nach der scheinbar dominanten Spezies, dies hielt dann für eben etwa 4400 Jahre, bis er wieder Dac genannt wurde. Wenn wir andere Artikel nach ihrem eigentlichen Namen benennen und nicht nach Namen die ihnen andere gegeben haben (es sei denn natürlich wir haben sonst keine anderen Namen), dann müssen wir den Artikel nach Dac verschieben. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 18:47, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hast du eine Idee wie wir das dann mit den Schlachten handhaben? Wird das Lemma der Schlachtartikel dann von der jeweiligen Zeit, in der die Schlacht stattgefunden hat, abhängig gemacht? Oder richtet es sich pauschal nach diesem Artikel hier, ob es Schlacht von Mon Calamari oder Schlacht von Dac heißt?--Anakin Skywalker 19:04, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::das ist zwar auch auch egal, aber einer der letzten Comics heißt Fate of Dac. Aber auch wenn der Planet später halt doch von anderen Mon Calamari genannt wird, ist es egal, weil es immernoch ein Name ist, der dem Planeten von anderen gegeben wurde. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 19:08, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Das mit den Schlachten sollte man Situationsabhänig machen. Wenn da Kit Fisto und ein paar Klonkrieger gegen Droiden der KUS kämpfen, würden beide Seiten von Mon Calamari reden (auch wenn ein paar Mon-Cal-Ritter mitgemischt haben), wenn aber Krait die Mon Cals dezimieren will, ist das schon eher eine Angelegenheit, die Dac betrifft. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:26, 2. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Hallo, ich finde diese Namensungleichheiten ziemlich verwirrend. Kann man dazu vieleicht einen HdK-Abschnitt schreiben, der dies im Artikel erklärt?--78.50.237.158 11:17, 18. Jan. 2011 (CET) Fehlt da nicht was ? Im Artikel fehlt der Völkermord von Dac, der in Legacy vorkommt, oder? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Meister Bulq (Diskussion | Beiträge) 14:44, 8. Feb. 2011) :1. Bitte an die vier Tilden (~~~~) denken. 2. Ergänze es dann doch. Es werden in ausgezeichnete Artikel, was hier der Fall ist, keine Vorlagen wie UV eingefügt. KitDiskussion 14:47, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Kann ich nicht weil ich nicht dazu gehörige Heft habe. Und was (vielleicht blamier ich mich) heißt UV --Meister Bulq 14:50, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::Und bitte vor jeden Beitrag : setzten. Es heißt UV.--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Tuck-Tuck']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 14:52, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Nach BK: UV steht für die Vorlage:Unvollständig. Danke Tuuk -.- KitDiskussion 14:53, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::OK Danke --Meister Bulq 14:56, 8. Feb. 2011 (CET) Senator Welche Spezies übernahm denn eigentlich den posten des Senators die Mon Calamari oder die Quarren? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.97.62.155 (Diskussion) 00:37, 20. Apr. 2011) :Unterschiedlich: Es gab je nach Zeit sowohl Mon Calamari (im EP III sieht man, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, welche im Senat und Cilghal war Senator zur Zeit der neuen Republik), als auch Quarren (z.B. Tikkes zu Beginn der Klonkriege), Senator. Wie genau bestimmt wurde, wann ein Mon Calamari oder Quarren Seantor wurde, ist aber nicht bekann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:08, 20. Apr. 2011 (CEST)